


The Interim Texts

by WeMightAswellBeStrangers



Series: ZHH - The Interim Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/F, Gallavich, M/M, Multi, Shameless, Zero Hundred Hours - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMightAswellBeStrangers/pseuds/WeMightAswellBeStrangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year is a long time...</p><p>The first in a series of one shots that take place between the end of Zero Hundred Hours, and the beginning of The Truth of Absolutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interim Texts

 

* * *

* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Mickey Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Mickey Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Mickey Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Fiona Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Mickey Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 ** _Ian Cell_**  


* * *

 

 _ **Mickey Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **I _an_ Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Mickey Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Lip Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Mickey Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


* * *

 

 _ **Ian Cell**_  


 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
